Two Desires
by xyoumukonpakux
Summary: Hey guys I wrote this short fic for my friend for Christmas since she gave me a lovely drawing D its pretty short but I hope you guys enjoy it, its about the elcrew in high school on their next big adventure... the dreaded couples dance, and of course what's a fic with out a little side of ROM? eve x elsword maybe? 3 hope you guys enjoy


Two Desires

"Alright class, we have a very special person here today, welcome our new transfer student, Eve, be nice to her and make sure she fits in, she IS royalty after all." The teacher says as he gestures over to the new girl who is part nasod and wearing odd clothing. She shifts slightly on one foot as she scans the room and does her best to convey no emotion. The teacher pauses for a second for her to introduce herself, then nods in embarrassment as he motions her to her seat and rubs the back of his head*

"W-well back to our lesson, the magic resistance of the glitter shield will reflect..." Eve goes to sit down and watches the teacher scribble on the board, looking around the room only once more. Staring at the blank page in front of him as the red haired boy dozes off, only the buzzing sound of the teacher droning off on the different types of monsters the students will encounter, fills the void of the classroom. The teacher scribbling on the board as he desperately tries to get the attention of the class, is cut off by the loud ringing of the bell.

"Oh and class, Remember there is a mandatory dance you must attend to celebrate the spirit of the school, the EL Academy!"

The classroom instantly erupts in calls of the students picking each other to go to the dance with. The shouts of overconfident boys, followed by the shy blushes of girls appear everywhere as this red headed boy stares out the window, un amused by the whole dance idea.

"Wake up Elderp, you baka" a purple haired girl says as she whacks him over the head with her staff. He rubs the back of his head as he closes one eye and sticks out his tongue and gives his goofy smile.

"Sometimes I worry about your health" she says as she shakes her head and puts her hand on her hip. All the while as he takes the sad piece of paper he called his class notes and puts it up to his face, wearing it like a moustache.

"Well, how do you find it? PRETTY COOL HUH?"he says as he stands tall like a super hero and laughs. She pinches between her eyebrows as she responds with a sigh:" Or more like worry if an actual THOUGHT will go across your mind one day.

"Awh come on Aisha, if your nice to me, maybe I will even help you get a date with Chung for the dance." Elsword says as he rolls on the ground laughing, knowing that Aisha doesn't like Chung very much, let alone show any affection for anything but her books. Aisha gives a look of disgust as she crosses her arms and looks away followed by a 'hmph.'

"There is no way in **GoD **that I will go with him and you know that El**DERP ."**

Elsword sits up and rolls his eyes as he picks up his stuff and puts them in his backpack as Aisha drones on about the what she learned from her book today. Then a guy with jet black, shaggy hair walks by. Elsword gets a look of annoyance as he approaches and shifts slightly to keep his book in attacking range if he needs it.

"Yo, begging Aisha to be your date already Eldork? how low can you even stoop?" Raven says smugly as he walks by casually."

"Tch, coming from a guy that should of graduated 4 years ago? don't make me laugh, not even a phoru dressed up would even go with you." Elsword says defensively as he crosses his arms and nods in agreement for himself.

"What was that punk?" Raven says as he loses his cool and takes a step forward, a look of annoyance spreads across his face. Aisha slaps her head and sighs as she raises her hand about to interfere before a beautiful and sophisticated girl, who is surprisingly flirty walks by and looks by with a glance, giving a half smile and a wink as she waves and leaves the room. Both boys stopped with their mouths hanging open and staring as Aisha whacks both of them with her staff before muttering 'Phorus.'

"Gah, we'll see who wins when this lame dance happens anyways." Raven said as he ran off rubbing the back of his head. Elsword, unfazed by being hit so many times in the past , watches, bored, as Raven runs off.

"Oi! Elderp" Aisha says as she waves her hand over his face. "I have to go shopping for this, meet me at the gate tonight okie?" she then gives her usual 2 finger salute as she runs off, carrying her staff behind her back. Elsword beams as he thinks to himself happily ' hmm only two hits today huh? ,must be my lucky day' as he watches Aisha skip out of the classroom. He grabs his stuff and tightens the strap of his backpack around his shoulder as he starts to make his way to leave the classroom. A flash of white passes his vision as he stops and notices the new girl in the corner of the room as she sits there unmoving, reading her book.

"Hey, you know class is over right? you should probably head out... Eve if I am correct?" He says as he stretches out his hand and walks towards her quickly. Eve ignores him, not even giving him a quick glance as she continues intently reading the book she was holding. Elsword slightly annoyed at being ignored walks closer up to her as he sticks out his tongue making a face resembling a squid that has been racing a turtle. Eve glances up this time and then puts down her, book, stands up and raises her hand. 'Heh, now I got her attention' Elsword thinks as he smiles triumphantly. Eve lets down her hand and slaps him, leaving a red mark on his face as she sits back down, going back to reading.

" Three, and I was on a roll today too T^T" Elsword says as he rubs his face, this slap surprisingly stinging worse than Aisha's and sits down defeated.

"Why don't you show ANY emotion ever? come on, it's good to show some I mean look..." He takes his index fingers and puts them on eve's face, on each side of her lips and spreads them wide into a smile as he smiles.

"Beautiful~" he then makes his own half smile as she looks at him, her eyes clearly not meeting her smile, as she grabs his hands.

"Please stop." Eve says as she removes his hands and hides her face in the book. Elsword frowns slightly and sighs, as he walks off defeated, heading home. Eve glances up from her book quickly to see if he left and moves her book, revealing a bright blush on her face. ' This is the first time someone has ever interacted with me, it feels... nice' Eve thinks to herself as she gets up and runs off to the one place a girl can be alone in privacy, the one place where she can confine all her secrets: the girl's bathroom. She runs up to the mirror and runs her dainty hands over her porcelain skin.

"Impossible...nasods aren't suppose to feel any emotion, let alone think of any either." She says confused as she plays with her race, rubbing it, stretching it, making a variety of goofy faces as a girl enters the bathroom and watches, clearly creeped out, since no one has ever seen eve show emotion. Eve, noticing composes herself and walks out of the bathroom calmly , her head in the air like other queens she read about. As she closes the bathroom door, she blushes bright red in embarrassment and runs off to her home to prepare for the dance.

The sky fades and loses its shining azure glow and is slowly repainted with the bright vibrant colors of crimson, magenta, oranges and canary yellow as the lights of one school flash on in preparation of the late night event, Aisha already standing at the gate looking at her cell phone with a chibi angkor hanging off it She looks at it with a mix of annoyance but predictance as each minute ticks by. She flips open her phone as she scrolls through the numbers and lands on the name she was looking for .. 'Elderp' she inputs it and waits as it rings, looking up at the moon.

-Back at Elsword's house-

Shirts, pants and a cat is tosses through the air as Elsword scrambles around his room putting on a shirt and then ripping it off as his sis shakes his head.

"No Elsword, yellow doesn't work with dark red, you're not a hamburger." Elsword stops mid way as he hears his phone go off, knowing perfectly well who it was. He gulps as he picks up his phone and makes a derp face as 'Aisha is calling' flashes across the screen. He takes his phone and puts it in his cats mouth as he whispers 'oops' and toes his cat away. Then he runs back to his closet and grabs the suit and pants, the only possible pieces left in his closet as he puts them on, topples over as he walks back to his sis and waits for her reaction.

"..." both of them stare at each other, Elsword starting to sweat in anticipation, feeling like all of Elrios will explode. Then finally she stands him up and faces him, fixing his tie and hugs him.

"That's my little bro." She says as Elsword gives her a sigh of relief and goofy smile and gives her a thumbs up. Then his cat jumps on his head vibrating and a ringtone comes out of his mouth as it meows. Elsword gives it a look of terror as he imagines Aisha, her eyes hidden behind her hair as she literally explodes with anger and then her ghost grabs his arm and puts him into a headlock, stretching his arm until it breaks off. His sister laughs as he makes a funny face thinking of the terror to unfold him.

"Bye, sis, I'll see you later." He throws off his cat and hugs his sister tightly, then runs out the door, heading straight for the school in the cool crisp night. He arrives at the gate and walks slower as he sees Aisha at the gate, dragging his feet against the ground. She wears a light toned lavender dress, with ribbons flowing on the sides of her 3 layered dress, and one big ribbon wrapping around her stomach and tied at her back. She has white silk stockings on wrapping around her milk thighs gracefully. Followed by deep purple dress shoes, with lace wrapped around each ankle and finally she wears light lavender gloves that stretch up half-way up her arms.

"H-Hiyo Aisha." Elsword says as he approaches her slowly, giving a weak wave and a smile, not trusting the cute smile she gives as she waves back.

"Glad you could make it." She says as she walks up to him and hugs him. Elsword relaxes and hugs her back grinning big.

"You know for a minute I thought you were going to kill m, silly huh?" He says as he laughs and is about to say how good she looks. Then his smile quickly turns to a look as if he died, a puff of breathe coming out of his mouth looking like his soul as Aisha suddenly starts hugging him with more force, picking him up. Sounds of his back snapping, can be heard as she hugs him more violently, her smile turning from cuteness to evil as there is a glint of light in her eyes.

'Arhhhh ... x.x" Elsword manages to let out as he falls to the ground and curls up as Aisha giggles and skips off into the school.

" See you there~3" Elsword regains consciousness as he rubs his lower back and rubs his eyes.

"Ehh i guess I had it coming to me q^q" Elsword said as he got up and starting walking into the school like an old man . He regains his composer as he walks to the gym doors and opens them. A wave a music blasts into his face as his ears shrivel up from the terrible dance music that is always somehow popular and almost literally knocking him over as he gives another look as if he died again. He walks in casually as he looks around for familiar faces, beaming his usual smile and giving occasional 'hi's' to people, making his way straight to the drink stand to get away from the crowd of people. Everyone is dressed up nice and surprisingly everyone looks similar in their style of clothing, must be a common fad thing among people. Still haven't found Aisha, he watches people dance as he stays back, avoiding to show how he can't dance for his life to others. The atmosphere in the gym was crowded, loud, hot , heavy almost, heighted mood. He spots Raven and everyone conversing having a good time, Rena, the school queen, having her usual circle of boys around her as she converses with Lento. Elsword shakes his head and smiles again as people try to converse with him, he absentmindedly watches others.

The music ends and the announcer instructs the students to group up for the next dance, which will be specifically for pairs only, the dreaded slow dance. The whole gym fills up with conversation as people grab each other and move off to the side to wait for the music. Aisha comes out of nowhere and grabs Elsword's arm as she pulls him off to the side beaming brightly, the light shining amazingly off her dress making her look radiant. Then it happened, the door to the gym opens one last time as the shy nasod girl enters the gym. Everyone stops to stare at her as she makes her way in and scans the gym, her odd dress hanging down oppose to the flowing dress every other girl is wearing. The lights beam off of her as well in a different, unique way then Aisha. Eve's radiance shines so brightly that she looks like an angel, but compared to the other girls, she looks clearly different, beautiful in her own way. Her hair in buns at her side, a nasod crown placed delicately on her head and her wide bright sunset orange eyes shifting only slightly. Then a boy with white hair and a sadistic look walks forward laughing, his hand out to eve gesturing to her.

"Eve, this dance is for COUPLES ONLY, you actually think you can get someone with THAT dress?! you look like a freak." He says as he laughs in glee, enjoying any pain his words may cause. He motions to her dress, made out of robotic material , looking odd compared to the normal fabric of the other girl's dresses. Laughs fill the gym as others join in, pointing at her dress, and some even going as far as to pretend to look like a robotic queen would. Some hurtful words such as freak, and ugly are tossed out as most of the people surround her and pokes fun of her. Eve just stands there shocked , her face flushing in embarrassment, as she panics on the inside, not knowing how to react, moving in circles around her, everyone pointing and laughing. Then Elsword breaks away from Aisha and rushes over to Eve , messing up his hair and taking off his suit only wearing a casual shirt, grabbing a metallic looking table cloth and throwing it over his shirt, finding blue lipstick and rubbing it under his eyes. He breaks the circle and walks up to her, holding out his hand and giving a goofy smile. Everyone laughs harder at him, silver metallic material flying around his shoulders and blue lipstick under his eyes like eve's.

"Care to dance with me, my queen?" he grins as he looks absolutely ridiculous in the cloth, still holding out his, the light faintly flickering off his hair, and then dimming as the lights start to turn off and the hum of faint music starts to fill the gym, everyone hushes as they lose interest and start to break away, to dance with their others. Eve turns from looking like she was about to cry to slapping her head once but smiling and hiding a blush at the same time. Elsword grabs her hand and pulls her to him, placing her hands over his neck and then gingerly placing his hands on her hips while whispering in her ear.

"Don't mind them Eve, I think you look magnificent, and you will always be a part of this school no matter what people say, now it's time for you to enjoy your night as well, my queen ^-^" They sway to the slow soft beats of the music as they are surrounded in the middle by the hundreds of others dancing as well, the spotlight seeming like it is only on them, as Eve closes her eyes and blushes cutely at each word uttered by this boy. She feels wanted, accepted for once, by this absurd and weird boy, who embarrasses himself just to make her feel better. She shakes her head in disbelief as she thinks about it over and over again in her head, still figuring out what she is feeling and why,... why would someone do this.. especially for her, when everyone abandoned her. She then rests her head on his shoulder taking it all in and enjoying the melodic and entrancing moment. Her head spins and she feels slightly dizzy as she wobbles only to be caught in **HIS **arms, the boy who more then accepts her, but is ecstatic in wanted her to show more of what she is, even if she doesn't offer much, or at least hasn't. The song seems to last only a few moments as the moment lasts a life time, the song strikes its last note and Eve looks at Elsword , then looks away, her face radiating heat, giving it a rosy color, on top of her porcelain cheeks. Elsword gently grabs her chin and makes her look at him as he frowns.

"Hey, smile its suppose to be a fun night." She looks at him and then raises her hand as if she is going to slap him, and he closes one eye expecting it. She places each of her finger tips on the ends of his lips and makes him make a goofy smile like he did to her as she beams at him. Elsword's surprise quickly turns into an ecstatic look as h hugs her close to him and she rests her head on his chest smiling gently.

" Eve, I don't care if we aren't the same type, if you came from a different region or aren't even fully human, I don't care if you aren't popular, you are unique to me and I will always be here for you." Eve blinks twice and then hugs him tighter, hiding her face in his chest and small glistening crystal like drops fall onto his shirt.

"Promise?" She says gracefully as Elsword pushes her back and holds out his pinky nodding and smiling brightly.

"Promise." he says confidently as she does the same and connects pinkies as the warm feeling fills her body again, tears flowing down, cooling down her hot cheeks as she looks at him. Elsword wipes her tears and leans in close to her, and before their lips touched, Aisha pulls him away by the ear, clearly annoyed at him ditching her and she starts scolding him, and putting him in a headlock, bonking his head as Elsword calls uncle. Eve sat there and watched, smiling and even actually giggling, this time not trying to hide it. Realizing this was the best night she ever had in her life, she clenches her heart and watches him, whispering the final words to herself in realization.

"Baka... I love you." ~3


End file.
